FASTD: Little Situations
by pandoralily
Summary: A collection of prompts for Lily from "Flowers Aren't Supposed To Dance", more detail in general inside. 25 short stories written with 75 more to come though I will add more if requested. Btw this is a really good idea I saw on tumblr to get to know a character and helps with rping. Hiccup/OC Toothless/OC and implied Tuffnut/OC


**Okay, I have the first chapter of a httyd story up but then I lost interest, it annoys me so much how I do that '-_- but anyway, I saw a rp prompt thing on tumblr and thought "Hey this is good to get a feel of a character and give some background info" so I did! This is all for my oc Lily who met a Dayfury (female Nightfury), travelled around a bit, crashed into Berk and lost her memory, helped Hiccup with Toothless and eventually regained her memory when the Dragon-Viking war ended.**

**Obviously I own nothing except unrecognisable things.**

**Enjoy!**

**1. Attack on Home Base (Before peace with dragons, during amnesia)**

Lily was actually pretty easy going, well she had to be with all the travelling she did, but one thing that really got to her was when innocent people were hurt. However the dragons of Berk didn't know this.

She had recently woken up in Berk with amnesia so naturally she didn't remember where or how she travelled but she did know that she had certain skills, one of these skills was throwing and being really light on her feet. So when her first dragon raid on Berk happened Lily jumped around, excitement mixed with fear contorted her usually happy face.

The teenager spotted a Deadly Nadder trying to make a meal out of her best friend, she ran towards it, all rational thought flew out the window as she saw the dragon nearing Hiccup with every second that passed. And then she jumped on it.

**2. Your Character is kidnapped! (After peace with dragons, memory regained)**

_'Oh bloody hell!'_ Lily thought as she sat in the cage in Outcast Island. The floor was cold and the air even colder; it was times like this she wondered why she even bothered to live among Vikings. She wasn't as cold-resistant nor was she as big; she was even smaller than Hiccup for goodness sake! But as she contemplated the meaning of life in that small cell of hers she realised that the situation could have been worse; she could have pissed off the Berserkers again. The Outcasts had threatened her and tried to scare her, telling her off for singing.

But that didn't mean she was going to be quiet.

**3. Stuck in an Elevator Shaft (Before peace with the dragons, before amnesia)**

For a teenage girl Lily was very good at hiding, unfortunately that also meant she was very easy to miss and frankly in her current situation that did not bode well for the little rebel. She had just run away with Silverscale and was prepared to continue running when she realised that she was in desperate need of more food. So she went shopping with the intention of 'borrowing' some food. But then the elevator shaft just had to get stuck before anyone noticed she slipped in, so she was stuck. And shoplifting too.

**4. Hand-cuffed Together (After peace with dragons, memory regained)**

Since she had regained her memory Lily was prepared to do just about anything again; including getting drunk with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. That was one of the most stupid ideas she had ever had. Sadly she was stuck, in her predicament she really had nothing to do until the person hand-cuffed to her woke up too; she just severely hoped that Astrid wouldn't be too angry.

**5. Sick (After peace with dragons, memory regained)**

Very few things got Lily in a bad mood, being sick was one of them. Especially being sick with a cold, and considering she lived in Berk it was only a matter of time until the non-Viking girl got a full taste of the horrible weather. So she was bedridden with Hiccup waiting on her hand and foot, admittedly she was rather enjoying it.

**6. Found a treasure map (After peace with dragons, memory regained)**

Hiccup's portrait _really_ didn't look like Hiccup. Lily had to comfort the poor boy, well until he decided to try and find that bloody treasure anyway. Forget Astrid's temper Lily's was far worse when provoked! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III refused to search for that treasure to prove himself to his father without her help. That meant traversing into the cold and prolonged exposure to Snotlout. But Lily begrudgingly agreed, Hiccup just wasn't going to hear the end of it for a while.

**7. (Roll the dice again = 2 your character is kidnapped) (Before peace with the dragons, before amnesia)**

Lily was on her way to a small island where rested a small village called Berk. Trader Johan had mentioned the lovely little village to her and recommended it so she thought she would go along to see it for herself. That was until she accidentally fell into the ocean and washed ashore Outcast Island for the first time. Lily's first impression was how dull it looked, her second was how dull the people were and her third was how much deep shit she was in. The Outcasts didn't take to friendly to foreigners and it was painfully obvious she wasn't a Viking.

**8. An Unlikely Pet (before peace with dragons, before amnesia)**

She had many pets in her life, cats, hamsters, fish and birds. But none of them could compare to the one she ran away with. Then again Lily never really considered Silverscale her pet, the female Night Fury was more of the girl's owner than anything else. The nicest thing though was that the ownership went both ways, and that was what made their lives a little brighter in spite of the darkness they had both been witnesses to.

**9. Someone gets amnesia (before peace with the dragons, during amnesia)**

When the girl woke up she had no idea where she was, let alone who she was. For months she wondered these things and for even longer she cried at night alone, who was she? Did she even have a name? A family? The only family she could think of was the boy that helped tend to her when she was in a coma, Hiccup had only left her side a few times, the rest he talked to her and drew her. He found comfort in knowing the girl couldn't ridicule him as she couldn't respond, but he found even greater comfort in her when she accepted him for who he was. Since then he was determined to help her regain her memory.

**10. School Dance (after peace with dragons, memory regained)**

None of the Vikings were much dancers, well not to Lily's degree anyway. When festivals and parties were held they tended to just let themselves go and ignore their terrible dancing. Lily however caught many people's eye. She pirouetted and danced around effortlessly, to everyone's shock except Hiccup's, he had seen her dance when she was cooking. Despite all these factors the villagers accepted the non-Viking resident with all the quirks she possessed, after all she was a very lovely young woman.

**11. A walk on the wild side (before peace with dragons, during amnesia)**

Lily was never one for normality, which was painfully obvious, she liked frivolity and impulsiveness. Maybe that was what drove her to jump of a cliff into a cart of hay? Either way, she effectively shocked the villagers and scared Hiccup out of his wits, but she shrugged it off. After all, she did survive with little more than a bruise.

**12. Love Spell: Opposites attract (after peace with the dragons, memory regained)**

There was something really weird going on in Berk. Everyone had noticed it but no one more than Lily and Hiccup, the best friends only noticed due to Lily's sudden attraction towards Tuffnut and Hiccup's attraction towards Ruffnut. The two pairs were, in a sense, the complete opposite. Hiccup and Lily favoured intellectual pursuits, the mind was their forte while the twins excelled in wreaking havoc and getting confused the majority of the time.

All parties involved just hoped this madness would end soon.

**13. Vacation at a resort hotel (after peace with dragons, memory regained)**

In all of Lily's travels her second favourite place was an island in the Caribbean, a place she intended to take the dragon trainers of Berk to study the new dragons that awaited there. They set off on their journey and about a week and a half later they arrived to be greeted by a friend of Lily's.

They were welcomed with open arms and they all learned a great new things, one of these things was just how much fun there was to be had outside of Berk. The new friends made were eye-opening and for the first time in each of their lives, they found a second home amongst the locals, despite the fact that Tuffnut almost burned himself on the big bonfire in the centre of the beach during the departing party.

**14. Stolen Diary (after peace with dragons, memory regained)**

Naturally, Lily had a way of keeping track of her fast paced life. This was done through the use of a diary. She had completely several diaries with her exciting life but her current one was missing; something she wouldn't take lightly either. She had many secrets and they were to forever remain secrets, but only when she caught the diary thief. Or searched her house again.

Meanwhile, Ruff and Tuff were giggling insanely at the 'colourful' descriptions and scarily accurate drawings that filled a strange diary they had found in Lily's house. They couldn't read most of it, Lily spoke and wrote in too many languages for them to understand but there were fragments of Viking leaking in and the drawings were more than adequate to inform them of the more personal details of their friend's life. It wasn't too long before Lily found them either.

**15. Body-Swap for a day (before peace with dragons, during amnesia)**

Lots of weird things happened in Berk, with dragons as a common occurrence it was difficult for the weird not to be present, but one thing that Hiccup and Lily had heard of but never experienced was the mischievousness of Loki. So one can imagine their surprise when they woke up in each other's bodies.

They adjust pretty quickly, but not before Hiccup realised that Lily slept in very little clothing or that Hiccup got terrible morning wood. These factors came as a bit of a shock, though while they both were loath to admit it, it was rather fun pretending to be each other.

**16. World/City-wide black out (before peace with the dragons, during amnesia)**

Hiccup was scared of the dark. It had been dark when his mother had been killed and ever since he was afraid of being alone in it. So when in rained so heavily that no fire could be set and the longest night was due, Hiccup was terrified. All the candles were wet and would not light either.

He lay in his bed, curled up under the blanket while shivering. He was too busy trying to ignore his fear that he didn't notice the wet, cloaked figure climb in through his window, nor did he notice when the figure dropped the cloak to reveal a slightly damp girl underneath it in her night clothes.

But he did notice when the comforting warmth and smell of his best friend invaded his senses as she curled her own small body around his. He buried his head in her neck and slowly his whimpers stopped, since that night Lily had come into his room whenever a similar scenario presented itself. She comforted the boy that no one paid attention to, she comforted the one that no one seemed to care about.

**17. Must work with the enemy (before peace with the dragons, before amnesia)**

Lily and Briiga Bone-Smasher had never got along. In fact the two girls hated each other, Briiga for her fiancé's mother preferring Lily and Lily for Briiga's cruel nature. But Briiga's fiancé, Jorgen Skull-Hammer, had disappeared after hunting one day.

He had only told the two girls where he had gone and after a brawl the two decided to kill each other later and focus on finding their common friend-in-need. Once Jorgen was found the two girls had a sudden revelation, they had worked together _well_.

It was thanks to Jorgen that they discovered that they made a good team, fighting off the creatures in the forest on the Isle of Bone. Lily was clever and light but lacked physical strength, Briiga was strong and hard headed and lacked intelligence. Together they ridded the forest of unfriendly foes and together they protected the village of Bone. But they still 'hated' each other.

**18. (Roller's Choice = 40 Injured) (after peace with dragons, memory regained)**

Lily had spent a lot of time healing, in fact she did it so often that she had become remarkably good at it, but what she couldn't do was heal her own serious wounds, and that was exactly what she needed. Her back had received a deep cut from a wild Deadly Nadder and she barely managed to escape with Silverscale before being killed.

The two drifted on the wind for a few hours until Lily passed out, then Silverscale spotted Toothless. Hiccup had never flew on Toothless as fast as he did to get to Lily then, nor had he felt fear as he did in that moment.

**19. A Living Nightmare (before peace with dragons, during amnesia)**

The amnesiac suffered from horrible night terrors and that night was no different. She dreamt of a beautiful silver dragon, but the image distorted and became her worst nightmare. She had never seen so much death and destruction, nor had she ever witnessed something to gory. She didn't sleep the rest of that night, just curled up in Hiccup's arms as she tried in vain to forget her nightmare. Though she knew it was more of a memory than a dream.

**20. Human/Mutant/Animal for a day (after peace with dragons, memory regained)**

Waking up as a Hiccup was one thing for Lily, she was still human, but waking up as a dragon was something else. Her first instinct was to scream, her second was to eat everything and her third was to shut up Silverscale's laughing. Thankfully she went for the latter of the three.

It was only for a day as well, but that was more than enough time for Lily. She had to stay indoors of secretly fly away when no one was looking. Thankfully she was very convincing when Hiccup asked her where she was.

**21. Laser tag/Paintball adventure (before peace with dragons, during amnesia)**

Lily was an artist, so was Hiccup. They decided to go and paint in the forest, Hiccup to get away from the mean teens and Lily to get away from Snotlout's flirting. But neither had any idea that they would end up covered in paint by the end of the day. They had thrown different colours at each other, trees were no longer just brown and green but they were also blue and red, the grass was practically a rainbow and Lily and Hiccup resembled a failed painting.

They were both grounded when they returned to the village.

**22. Falsely accused (after peace with dragons, memory regained)**

Mildew held a particular dislike for Lily, she was actually the first dragon rider just not the first Viking dragon rider. So when Mildew had a chance to throw Lily off the island for good he jumped at the chance.

The unsuspecting girl was having a normal day when Mildew claimed a "white dragon with sharp claws had wrecked his home" Silverscale was the only fully white dragon on the island and there fore all evidence pointed to her. Lily defended her fiercely, but it wasn't enough.

She was told to leave Berk with Silverscale or let the dragon go and stay, Lily then proved that Silverscale wasn't responsible for wrecking Mildew's home, turned out in the end that Fungus just really disliked the painting of Mildew's previous wives.

**23. Sleepover (after peace with dragons, memory regained)**

Lily never really had too much time for girlie moments since she met Silverscale. So when Astrid and Ruffnut decided that they wanted to get away from the boys for a while the three of them decided a sleepover. Much alcohol was consumed and the three girls discussed things with ease, mainly on the topic of boys.

That night they learned much about each other, like a few of Lily's lesbian encounters or the fact that she wasn't even a virgin. The other females were shocked but laughed harder then ever. Yes, a girl's night was definitely needed.

**24. Character is drugged (after peace with dragons, memory regained)**

In her many travels Lily had encountered many peculiar things but none of them would ever reach the standard that a strange white powder called 'moondust' did. She and Silverscale were flying around and saw the strange white powder in a large hole near the top of Berk's mountain, curiosity peaked and she investigated it.

After bringing it back to Berk the other teens all inspected it too and against her better nature Lily volunteered to try eating it. It took five hours, several buckets of water and a lot of food to reverse the effects it had on the girl. Hallucinations and heightened senses were not a girl's best friend.

**25. Prank War (after peace with dragons, memory regained)**

April 1st was a day that Lily had never experienced in Viking territory, and she quickly learned why. She had never been involved in Loki's Day before and the twins were more than happy to indulge her in their traditions. However they forgot who they were messing with and quickly learned that while they were sneaky Lily was very clever with a lot of different customs at her disposal. At the end of the day they were thoroughly exhausted, covered in an assortment of things, a few broken objects and a lot of disgruntled Vikings Lily learned why Loki's Day was called Loki's day.


End file.
